List of Hunting Games Tributes
'Ameera Games Tributes' Pauper: * Kat’sTail Ivey, Age: 17 * Pita Avery, Age: 17 * Sponsor- Atom Newark Washsea: * Coral Triton, Age: 19 * Trench Current, Age: 18 * Sponsor- Drain Summers Orchard: * Fleur Clove, Age: 17 * Bark Larkspur, Age: 12 * Sponsor- Dahlia Spring Yorkshire: *Blight Riverstone, Age: 13 *Watt Umbridge, Age: 20 *Sponsor- Braulio Elmo 'Nornfeuro Games Tributes' Franoway: * Desiree Black, Age: 25 * Pierre Eifel, Age: 25 Norrusia: * Lalalia Nikita, Age: 29 * Konnor Yarmarka, Age: 17 Wohnort: * Joi McGuater, Age: 26 * Davat Loaver, Age: 28 Bosted: * Haveena Italio, Age: 15 * Krutus Brute, Age: 14 'Saharica Games Tributes' Manazar: * Ororo Haraka, Age: 23 * Machala T’Challa, Age: 18 Mlima: * Mnara Ree, Age: 28 * Nguvu Gen, Age: 20 Bure: * Vroulike Jagter, Age: 12 * Moordenaar, Age 18 Ardhi: * Torii Swallow, Age: 18 * Siem Nigelli, Age: 22 'Glaciertrop Games Tributes:' Tundra: * Aurora Frost, Age: 20 * Borereal Frost, Age 20 Polridge: * Tatallia Berg, Age: 16 * Unnamed Male Thermoport: * Chinook Slump, Age: 13 * Unnamed Male Eskibon: * Daff Asylum, Age: 20 * Ice Black, Age: 29 'Tochikyōfu Games Tributes' 強さ * Fa Rin, Age: 18 * Kaito Takeru, Age: 19 힘 * Lee Jae, Age: 16 * Kim Kwan Age: 23 強度 * Hsiu Mae, Age: 14 * Li Sheng, Age: 17 พลัง * Tasanee, Age: 18 * Chanarong, Age: 25 'Grave Games Tributes' Under: * Udoria Krilminishch, Age: 22 * Lucifer Rick, Age: 29 Groves: * Unnamed Tributes Solemn: * Unnamed Tributes Morte: * Unnamed Tributes 'Other Characters' * Ivey Parents * Tracker Ivey * Terrain “Ivey” Ark * Dew Ark * Colby Ark * Scarlet "Fern" Ark * Unnamed children of Colby and Scarlet * Mr. Avery * Lavender Avery * Mrs. Parsnips Avery * Challah Avery * Farl Avery * Johnny-Cake Avery * Rye Avery * President Alabaster Cost * Archie Porter * Mauve- Nails * Deidre- Make-up * Lane- Hair * Crave- ensemble * Copper Oaken- Games Master * Daisy Goodrich- Herbal Specialist * Gill Wrasse- Aquatic Defense 'Animals' * Squirrels- regular squirrels, brown furred, only with a skunk like black stripe down their body. * Deer/Buck- Peach colored animals with hooves, and horns, and light patches of fur nearly balding in patches around its body. The males have large brown horns that come out of its head, and they all prove very good sources of meat. * Redchest- A plump brown bird with red chest feathers; they are birds that lay blue eggs. * Songjay- Quick birds with black/brown feathers and white faces/chests. In the summer they look like this, then as soon as Winter comes they turn silver and white. They have black beaks and orange feet, with wonderful singing voices, and have also known to be very intelligent. * Goribellara- Huge hairy creatures that are half bear and half gorilla hybrids mixed together over centuries of DNA; they are ten feet high, over 500 pounds, black fur with thick hands and claws. They have large rows of teeth and will attack anything on site. * Saberfin- Huge shark-fish hybrids with skin and bones around the lips gorging out like hug teeth and horns. They live in deep waters and feed of the smell of flesh and blood. * Howlinghounds- Rabid dogs with muscular, scurvy pelts of grey fur. They have red, cannibalistic eyes and will hunt everything it sees, even a Goribellara. They also have large fangs, tusks, and huge claws. * Boaring- Huge hog-like creatures with necklaces of horns and tusks; they are gross, smelly animals with disgusting meat, and bad tempers. * Buzzer Jackets- Large, nasty flying bugs with knives for tails. * Tuskpuppy- Blubber animals that look a lot like seals mixed with a walrus, only here they are a lot smaller, and their teeth are no longer sharp. * Fire-gnats- Small lightning bugs that are on fire for their life, and can singe the skin with just a touch. * Nightbird- Nocturnal birds like owls, with big gold eyes and dark smokey colored feathers. If ever awake during the sunlight, their feathers will turn a bright orange with yellow sparkles like the sun was within them, but they would be blind and vulnerable to attack then. Category:The Hunting Games